


let you know just how much you mean to me

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Constellations, Crying, Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Eventual Relationships, Fight or Flight, Fighting, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, In a way, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Protectiveness, Self-Harm, Stargazing, Stars, Stupidity, Swordfighting, Swords, The Imagination (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -"They say time heals all wounds," he says calmly, trying to ignore the ache in his own heart. His voice is so very loud after such a long time spent in the stifling quiet.Anxiety laughs, the sound bitter and patronizing. Logan resists the urge to flinch away from it, from this coldness that isn't like Anxiety at all, not really. "Broken hearts aren't that simple, Lo."They lapse into silence.-analogical again? couldn't be me // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Kudos: 11





	let you know just how much you mean to me

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is yet again from an mcr song, this one is from 'demolition lovers" and i've been redownloading mcr albums onto my mp3 player because for some reason everything restarted and it wiped my music.
> 
> i'm high key mad, but i got to spend the afternoon downloading music, so i guess it isn't all bad. if anyone knows any good songs, lmk in the comments, i'm always open to new suggestions.
> 
> ~ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really just me pushing my analogical agenda on all of you, and you're willingly falling into my trap. read and weep, suckers.
> 
> but no, fr, tysm for reading, y'all mean a lot to me. kudos fuel my soul, and drop a comment if you like this/see a typo/need to screech incoherently into the void.
> 
> ~ink

They're stargazing again, and this time Anxiety is sprawled on his back with his arm over his face while Logan (previously) had gently listed anything he could think of about the stars glowing above them, trying fruitlessly to distract Anxiety or at the very least get a reaction out of him.

His pathetic attempts at comfort had faded into silence at least an hour ago, and now they are just laying under the stars, the lack of noise pressing in on Logan like a blanket.

It isn't at all like their usual sessions, with Anxiety chattering away and constantly asking what one cluster of stars or another is called, and Logan happily ranting. There is a cloud over them, angry and sad and heartbroken. Logan isn't sure how to help.

"They say time heals all wounds," he says calmly, trying to ignore the ache in his own heart. His voice is so very loud after such a long time spent in the stifling quiet.

Anxiety laughs, the sound bitter and patronizing. Logan resists the urge to flinch away from it, from this coldness that isn't like Anxiety at all, not really. "Broken hearts aren't that simple, Lo."

They lapse into silence, and Logan turns his head to watch the other Side.

"What?" Anxiety asks, finally noticing Logan's gaze. His hands rise to his cheeks, self conscious. "Do I have something on my face?"

Logan shakes his head. "I am merely contemplating whether or not I should offer a better distraction, as you do not seem happy with what we are currently doing."

It's Anxiety's turn to make a gesture of denial, looking back up at the stars. "This is nice, Lo, we don't need to stop. This is...calming, I guess. Or whatever." It's Logan's imagination that he whispers " _it reminds me of you,_ " as he turns away. Wishful thinking and nothing more, Logan isn't a fool.

(Knowing the hopelessness of the situation doesn't stop his traitorous heart from longing, and he wishes ((not for the first time)) that he could shut down his heart, get a proper lock on his emotion and put an end to such hapless, fanciful daydreaming.)

He's startled out of his thoughts by Anxiety clearing his throat. "What's that one, to the left of Cassiopeia?"

Logan glanced up out of habit, the answer already springing into his mind. "Andromeda."

"No, no, over a bit more," Anxiety corrects, shifting his hand slightly to account for the difference in perspective between them.

Logan brightens. "Lacerta. Beautiful, isn't she?"

Anxiety hums, noncommittal and distant, like he really isn't listening at all, and Logan brushes off the hurt before it can sting him.

"Lacerta," Anxiety suddenly says, like he's trying out the feel of the word in his mouth, drawing it out and twisting it like caramel. "What does it mean?"

Logan can't help the little snort he lets out. "It's Latin for lizard."

"Seriously?" Anxiety demands.

Logan nods, and Anxiety's mouth twists into a little half smirk, teasing and sarcastic and genuine all at the same time, and Logan can't breathe past the realization of exactly how much Anxiety means to him.

"It's getting late," he chokes out. "We should get to bed soon, a proper-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's good for Thomas," Anxiety says with a roll of his eyes, but it somehow doesn't seem like the statement holds the usual snappish retort it usually would, this time instead fond and resigned.

They walk to the door together and part ways as the door tot he Imagination closes off, the sudden lack of starlight making the hallway seem much darker than it actually is.

A nightlight shines under Patton's door, chased by the faint sound of music and the moral side's distant humming. Anxiety moves towards it. "I'll check on him," he reassures Logan over his shoulder.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Anxiety."

"It's Virgil, actually," he says, winking at Logan's dumbfounded, open mouthed stare. "Goodnight, Logan." Virgil smirks that same crooked little smile, and vanishes into Patton's room, leaving Logan frozen in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo pls lmk if I accidentally said "virgil" before I MEANT to say virgil, it was a last minute change. this was all originally set post accepting anxiety, and then I had a cute idea and switched it up RIGHT before i posted lol.
> 
> since he hasn't told the others about his name yet, i will still need to call him anxiety in future chapters, but i think i'm going to skim over the actual acc anx videos themselves, so it might be a kind of abrupt switch later on.
> 
> ~ink

**Author's Note:**

> up until we get to the bit where accepting anxiety hits in the canonical timeline, virgil will be referred to as anxiety in all chapters except those from Logan's point of view. if i mess up, please tell me!
> 
> all feedback is greatly appreciated, kudos fuel me and comments make my day. have a wonderful sunday, folks.
> 
> ~ink


End file.
